


thinking beyond the war

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), 1917 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: The blond was a squirming little bastard, but Rossi managed, mostly, to keep the little brat mostly still. Brat. That had always described Cooke well- he pouted and acted clingy and Rossi adored every minute of it.
Relationships: Pvt. James Rossi/Pvt. Charles Cooke, Pvt. Rossi/Pvt. Cooke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	thinking beyond the war

Rossi’s movements were slow, gentle, making soft little noises pour out of Cooke’s mouth. 

“Hurry up,” Charlie whined. His hands twitched, aching to hold onto Rossi instead of being pinned above his head. 

“We’ll see, sugar,” James murmured, his breath warm on the crook of Cooke’s throat. 

“Don’t call me that,” he protested, squirming under Rossi. “You and your bloody pet names, Jamie...”

Rossi gave him a wicked smile, his teeth bared. “Love you too, Charlie,” he teased, letting go of Cooke’s wrists in favor of reaching down to slowly jerk him off. 

“Fuck, Jamie-“

“That’s it,” Rossi murmured. “I’ve got you.”

Cooke clamped his mouth shut, holding back his sounds as James grinded into him. 

One of his movements ripped a noise out of Charlie’s throat- needy, soft and bordering on the edge of pleading. His face flushed at the smug look on Rossi’s face. 

“Jamie,” he whimpered, his nails skating across Rossi’s shoulder blades and down his back. “Jamie, please.”

Rossi turned his head for a moment, his movements stuttering a bit as he listened for any sign that someone heard them. 

When there was none, he relaxed and looked back at Cooke. “Bite down on your scarf,” he softly ordered, his fingertips digging into Charlie’s hipbones. 

“Why don’t you to gag me with your fingers again?” Cooke mumbled, green eyes rolling back. 

Rossi gave him an astonished look, a little bark of laughter ripping from his throat. “Vulgar little thing,” he murmured, tracing Cooke’s lips and looking delighted when he immediately opened his mouth for him. “You’ll be the damned death of me.”

“You’ll die happy,” Cooke insisted, giving Rossi a crooked grin as James slid his fingers into Charlie’s mouth. 

Rossi smirked a bit at him, watching Cooke’s eyes drift shut.

The blond was a squirming little bastard, but Rossi managed, mostly, to keep the little brat mostly still.  _Brat_. That had always described Cooke well- he pouted and acted clingy and Rossi adored every minute of it. 

“Jamie,” Cooke whined around Rossi’s fingers, his voice muffled. “ Close. ”

“I’ve got you, baby,” he murmured, littering kisses along Cooke’s jaw. “Be good for me.”

Cooke whimpered in response, little spasms wracking through his body as he tipped over the edge. 

Rossi followed close behind, gripping Cooke’s hip tight enough that he knew there would be bruises the next morning. 

When he finally pulled away, panting and sated and content, Cooke already had his eyes closed. 

“Clean yourself up, Charlie. I don’t want to hear you whine about it when you wake up tomorrow.”

Cooke managed a little whine but obeyed, clearly in a rush to lay back down. 

He held his arms out for Rossi when he did, giving him puppy eyes. 

James smiled as Cooke curled up with him, a pleased look on the blond’s face as Rossi tangled his fingers in his hair. 

That was how he preferred to fall asleep- his back pressed against Rossi’s chest, a gentle hand running through his hair as he fell asleep. It calmed him in the midst of all the chaos around him. 

“Charlie?” Rossi murmured.

Cooke, half asleep, just offered a little hum in response, turning his head. 

“You ever thought about coming home with me when this whole mess’s over?”

Charlie blinked, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. “Huh?”

“Going home. With me. What d’you think about it?”

A slow smile crossed Cooke’s face, excitement written all over his expression. 

“Thought you’d never fucking ask.”


End file.
